Divas de la noche
by Tsubasita-cchi y Atashii
Summary: Divas. Eso son. Participan las que cantan la saga Nights, o sea, Nana, Miki, Miku, Gumi, Luka, Iroha, Lily. Aparece un OC. Primer capítulo: Noche de brillo. Porque ella estaba ahí. "Y la ganadora del premio Vocaloid es..!"


El escenario se iluminó, dejándola ver a ella, Miki, pelirroja con ojos del mismo color, vestida con ese corto vestido suyo azul y rojo y esas botas blancas con azul que le calzaban perfecto. Se  
deseó suerte mentalmente mientras comenzaba a cantar.

-**_Miki Miki Romance nocturno!_**

La multitud enloqueció apenas inició la música a sonar.

-Buenas noches a todos!- Dijo Miki, feliz.

El compositor, Samfree, miraba desde las bambalinas. Al fin, Miki había conseguido un éxito. Estaba en el festival Vocaloid para ganar un bien merecido premio por su canción. Si, tenían a Len  
Kagamine y su hermana con Incierto, un éxito en español, ideado por su compositor Lluvia, a Kaito con Heartbeat Clocktower, de mano de Mothy, un famoso compositor, a Luka su otra  
compañera con Megurine no Himitsu, de mano de otro compositor, no muy conocido y a Miku, su compañera, con Ura Omote Lovers, un éxito de Wowaka, un célebre compositor también, pero ahí  
estaba ella, Miki, con su éxito compuesto por Samfree. Un éxito de Samfree nunca había llegado tan lejos, y menos de mano de ella, poco conocida. Pero tenía un encanto que la hacía brillar con  
luz propia. Comenzó a cantar de nuevo:

**_-Cierra tus ojos!_**

**_Atrevete a soñar y en mi pensar, _**

**_No hay nada que te detenga, no nada._**

**_El impacto que causaremos hoy, será espectacular,_**

**_Dará inicio a esta noche sin igual!_**

Le había costado 3 meses aprenderse la letra con la música. ¿Y qué? Ese esfuerzo no iba a ser despreciado en esta entrega, ¿Verdad?. Miki estaba ahí para luchar por ese premio!

**_-Aferrate fuerte,_**

**_Esta noche verás_**

**_Como nuestro amor se hace verdadero!_**

**_Si me dices adios, tu antes de tiempo_**

**_Vaya que te extrañaré!_**

La coreografía había sido ensayada desde Noviembre. El festival era en Febrero. 4 meses de práctica! Tampoco iba a dejar que no sirvieran de nada. Venía a ganar. A hacerse brillar. A mostrar  
quien era. ¿Quien era? Miki! Eso era, una campeona!

**_-Miki Miki Romance nocturno!_**

**_Abrazame bien fuerte, no me dejes ir!_**

**_Miki Miki Romance Nocturno!_**

**_Con más fuerza, mi amor!_**

**_Miki Miki Romance nocturno!_**

**_Bailaremos juntos, juntos hasta el fin!_**

**_Miki Miki Romance Nocturno!_**

**_La noche sólo ha comenzado!_**

_Bailaba a través del escenario, miraba a sus fans. Ellos la querían por su atuendo, por su vista, por su voz...le gritaban cosas para admirarla._

-Miki!

-Te amoo!

-Diosaaa!

-Genia!

-I love you!

-No dejes de cantar!

-Te adoramos!

-Diosa de la músicaa!

-Ángel!

Y ella se sentía más que una Idol. Se sentía Beyonce arriba del escenario. O Shakira. O Lady Gaga. O Demi Lovato. O Selena Gomez. O los Jonas Brothers. O mejor: Daddy Yankee! Una famosa  
entera. Se sentía de lo mejor. Le extendía la mano a su público, se agachaba para verlos directo a los ojos y cantarles los versos, recibía los miles de regalos de sus fans y tenía un carisma  
enorme. De hecho, en el coro bajó al escenario y se paseó por el público, salundándolos y firmando cosas con una gran rapidez. Incluso le cantó a una niña con muletas, y luego le dio un mensaje  
de ánimo! Era caritativa y dulce con los fans.

Tomó aire y volvió a cantar:

**_-Donde sea que estes,_**

**_Si piensas en mi, yo ahí estaré_**

**_No habrá nada ni nadie que me detendrá!_**

**_Ven conmigo ahora,_**

**_El milagro se efectua_**

**_Quedará su marca_**

**_Arderé en fiebre!_**

**_El dolor se va yendo_**

**_Al estar tus ojos viendo_**

**_No se me olvidarán!_**

Feliz dejó que la luz la iluminara. No se iba a permitir un tropezón, una mala crítica de los jueces o cualquier cosa que la perjudicara. No. Eso si que no!

**_-Miki Miki Romance Nocturno!_**

**_Ven conmigo ya no debes de temer!_**

**_Miki Miki Romance nocturno!_**

**_Calido como el sol!_**

**_Miki Miki Romance Nocturno!_**

**_Creo que mis deseos ya se cumplirán!_**

**_Miki Miki Romance nocturno!_**

**_No ha acabado la noche aún!_**

-Vamos, gente, a bailar!- Y la multitud aprobaba enérgica. Ella se sentía como lo que era: Una DIVA!Bailaba tranquila. Con la respiración un poco agitada por el cansancio. Tomó un poco de aire y volvió a cantar:

**_-Miki Miki Romance Nocturno!_**

**_No se detienen mis ansias de más y más!_**

**_Miki Miki Romance Nocturno!_**

**_Vamos, compláceme!_**

_Ahora venía el cambio de rango. 2 meses enteros trabajando en el cambio de rango. Ahora ella lo hacía sin dificultades._

**_-Miki Miki Romance nocturno!_**

**_Abrazame bien fuerte, no me dejes ir!_**

**_Miki Miki Romance Nocturno!_**

**_Con más fuerza, mi amor!_**

**_Miki Miki Romance Nocturno!_**

**_Bailaremos juntos, juntos hasta el fin!_**

**_Miki Miki Romance nocturno!_**

**_La noche sólo ha comenzado!_**

Bailó la parte final de la canción. Luego con energía cantó:

**_-Miki Miki Romance Nocturno!_**

La multitud estaba enérgica y eufórica.

-Gracias, de veras muchas gracias, los quiero mucho!

El presentador subió al escenario.

-Bien, ella es Furukawa Miki, amigos y su éxito Miki Miki Romance Nocturno! ¿Como estás?

-Bien, bien...trabajar con Samfree en este single fue simplemente...precioso. Le quiero agradecer a él y a mis amigas, porque el apoyo me dieron es tremendo y me permite seguir adelante, ah y el  
coreógrafo...simplemente, gracias.

-¿Algún mensaje?

-Obvio! A mis fans: Los quiero, los re quiero, los adoro, son lo mejor. Sigan queriéndome, porque voy por el premio Vocaloid y después a los Grammy!

La multitud volvió a asentir completamente eufórica.

-Gracias, chicos!

Bajó a tras bambalinas. Estaba todo su grupo, las "Divas de la Noche", como se llamaban. Era conformado por: Hatsune Miku, la diva de Ura Omote Lovers, una peli-cyan de ojos verde agua, quien  
vestía una camisa sin mangas gris con un corte triangular al final, una corbata verde agua, mangas negro con verde agua y botas negras, su cabello estaba atado en dos largas colitas con cintas  
negras con una linea roja. Miki, la ya recién vista en el escenario. Megumi Megpoid, más conocida por el nombre de Gumi una peli verde de cabello corto y ojos azules, quien había ganado el  
premio Vocaloid el año anterior por su tema Mozaik Role. Vestía una camisa hasta debajo del pecho sin mangas naranja con un cuello naranja más claro, una falda naranja y amarilla con un  
cinturón verde, mangas desde las muñecas color blanco, un cuello de camisa asido al cuello con una joyita roja, botas blancas con bordes verdes hasta la rodilla, lentes sobre su cabeza de lente  
rosada y, cuando lo requería, una liga rosa con encaje blanco. Esa noche sí la traía. Lily, una rubia de ojos azules, con el cabello largo. Vestía una chaqueta-peto amarilla con negro, una falda  
amarilla con blanco y un CD celeste, botas amarillas con negro, un par de auriculares y un collar del mismo color. Megurine Luka, la diva de Megurine no Himitsu, una divina pelirosa de ojos azules,  
de espléndida figura, quien ganó el premio Vocaloid el año anterior al pasado por su single Rip=Release, y el año pasado había ganado un premio MTV por World's End Dancehall, un dueto con  
Miku. Vestía una camiseta sin mangas color negro, con un corte que dejaba ver su ombligo, con una extravagante joya de oro con un zafiro dorado en el cuello, unas pequeñas mangas abajo de  
sus hombros color café y dorado, mangas doradas largas que comenzaban en sus codos, una provocativa falda negra y larga abierta por un lado, que enloquecía a los chicos, unos cinturones  
café y negro, unas botas doradas, calcetas negras y unos auriculares con adornos de oro color marrón. Macne Nana, una preciosa peli-verde claro, tambien de muy bella figura, tambien conocida  
por lo que mencionaré ahora. Vestía un corto vestido sin mangas negro donde estaban sus pechos, grandes a decir verdad, arriba de ellos había un moño verde con negro, el resto del vestido era  
blanco, unas mangas blancas con negro, un par de botas blancas y una pequeña boina con una pluma blanca y un bonito logo. Su peinado, a diferencia de su hermana gemela Coco, era del  
cabello largo con una colita de caballo al lado. Y, la más joven, Nekomura Iroha, quien había comenzado su carrera con apenas 15 años, un año menor que Miku. Tenía el cabello rosado  
ligeramente enrojecido, atado en una bella y práctica colita de caballo y los ojos color oro. Vestía un uniforme rosa con rojo, unos zapatos negros, un broche de Hello Kitty en el pecho, y en las  
manos un par de guantes con audifonos gigantes para el momento en que tenía que cantar, porque los cables de su micrófono no funcionaban muy bien, entonces su diseñadora le hizo esos  
auriculares que le filtraban el sonido que estaba en el micrófono en su casco de Hello Kitty color rojo.

-¿Y, como estuvo?

-La multitud estaba que arde!- Dijo Miku, admirada.

-Te admiraron!- Le aclaró Luka.

-De lo mejor!- Comentó Nana.

-Una bonita voz hace a la diva.- Comentó Gumi, admirada.

El festival pasó tranquilo. De repente, a mitad de una canción de Teto y Ted Kasane, unos gemelos, apareció tras bambalinas una chica de cabello negro azulado corto en pequeñas colitas con  
clips de calavera y ojos carmesí, con un vestido negro de mangas largas, una chaqueta blanca y botas negras desde la rodilla.

-Oye, Ura-Omote Hatsunee!- Le susurró a Miku.

Miku se volteó y abrazó cariñosamente a la chica, quien no se molestó en lo absoluto.

-Wowaka-P!

-Hola, Divas!- Saludó Wowaka.

-Hola!- Dijeron las chicas.

-Ella es la compositora, Wowaka, ella me ayudó a mi con Ura Omote Lovers y con World's End Dancehall.- Presentó Miku.

-Mucho gusto, chicas...- Dijo Wowaka.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Vine a felicitarte, nena, la canción salió preciosa, y no tuviste problemas de velocidad!- Dijo Wowaka, entregándole un ramo de rosas a Miku.

-No es para tanto, sin ti no hubiera sido posible, baby!- Le dijo Miku a su compositora. Las dos tenían un afecto enorme entre si.

-Bueno, nena, tengo que irme. Nos vemos después, nena!

-Si, Baby!- Asintió Miku, y Wowaka se retiró.

El festival siguió, festival en el que las "Divas de la noche" no dejaban de platicar acerca de que el compositor Hachi daba miedo, que Wowaka era una genio, que Miki, Miku y Luka habian estado  
geniales, que la diseñadora de Iroha se había resfriado el mes pasado, que los pasteles de crema de la secundaria eran crema con masa, que el presidente de Graffitilandia era lindísimo, que  
Justin Bieber había sacado su película y que Iroha y Luka no pensaban ir a verla, que Kusari no Shoujo era muy triste para el estilo de Miku, bla bla bla y muchas cosas triviales.

De repente se les ordenó a todas las/os divas/os ir al escenario.

-Suerte, Luka!- Dijo Nana.

-Espero tu victoria, nena!- Apenas salió Miku, vió con ilusión como la animaba Wowaka desde el público.

-Vamos, Miki!- La animó Iroha.

Ahí estaban en el escenario, Rin y Len Kagamine, rubios de ojos azules, Miku, Miki, Luka, Kaito Shion, cabello azul y ojos azulinos, Kasane Ted y Kasane Teto, ojos rojos y cabello rosado, Teto  
atado en un par de colitas-taladros y Ted en una larga colita de caballo, las hermanas (completamente distintas) Momo, pelirosada de ojos verdes y Defoko, pelimorada de ojos morados y Mizki,  
una peli-negra de ojos azules. 11 estrellas peleando por un premio. Incierto, Ura Omote Lovers, Miki Miki Romance Nocturno, Megurine no Himitsu, Heartbeat Clocktower, Cendrillon, Himitsu~kuro  
no chikai en un cover y Paradichlorobenzene en un cover, esas canciones estaban peleando un lugar. Los gemelos luchando contra ellos mismos, Miku confundida acerca de su amor, Miki  
incitando a amar, Luka describriendo su sensual belleza, Kaito contando la historia de él en un teatro abandonado, Teto como una princesa dispuesta a asesinar a Ted, su príncipe, Momo y  
Defoko contando la historia, hecha por los Kagamine originalmente, de un ángel que dio sus alas por amor, y Mizki rebelándose contra la sociedad, originalmente esa rebeldía era de Len  
Kagamine. Esas tramas estaban compitiendo. Una de ellas era ganadora.

El momento crucial se acercaba.

-Y ahora, gente, las opiniones de los jueces!

Los jueces eran: Hachi, el compositor de Matryoshka, una canción que Miku y Gumi estaban practicando, él era un joven de cabello negro, piel pálida y ojos dorados de halcón, estaba vestido con  
una camiseta blanca y chaqueta negra, con pantalones y zapatos del mismo color. Akiakane, una cantante de un coro llamado Nico Nico Chorus. Tenía el cabello rojo hasta la mitad de la espalda  
y ojos dorados con lentes. Tenía un vestido rosado con zapatos de tacón color plata. Y por último el cantante ganador de 5 premios Vocaloid, Gakupo Kamui, pretendiente de Luka. Tenía el  
cabello morado y largo y ojos del mismo color. Vestía un Smoking negro con una camisa blanca y corbata roja, con zapatos café.

-Gemelos Kagamine.- Dijo Akiakane. Los aludidos miraron.- Su canción Incierto tuvo un gran sentimiento. Pero no produjo el efecto que yo esperaba. Len, en una parte no armonizaste muy bien, se  
te desafinó la voz, tu gemela estuvo perfecta. Pero vi la conexión que tuvieron y creo que no se puede lograr algo así.

Ovación del público.

-Miku.- Dijo Hachi, con sus ojos de halcón. La aludida miró, pues sabía que Hachi era de esas personas que le gustaba que hicieran caso a sus órdenes inmediatamente.- Wowaka ha hecho un muy  
buen trabajo contigo. No cualquiera logra esa velocidad.

-Gracias, señor.- Dijo Miku.

-Pero resulta que cuando dijiste "Todos los dias es haz esto, haz lo otro y luego Hasta nunca Baby" la primera vez tuviste un desafino. Y te veías más pendiente de la canción que de la  
coreografía.

-Si, señor.

-Dejando eso atrás, estuviste fantástica. Felicitaciones.

Ovación del público otra vez.

-Vamos por ese premio, nena!- Le alentó Wowaka.

-Miki.- Llamó Gakupo. La peliroja miró a Gakupo.- Te felicito, no tuviste error alguno en lo que respecta a la canción. Tu público te adora y tu los adoras a ellos. Esa es una conexión que no es muy  
fácil de lograr para un, digamos, novato en la música. Samfree hizo un muy buen trabajo contigo.

-Gracias!- El público la animó.- Y gracias a ustedes!- Gritó a la multitud.

-Luka.- La pelirosada dirigió la mirada a Hachi.- Preciosa, diva del alma. Hermosa. Fantástica. El baile y la canción se hicieron uno en el escenario. Te felicito también.

-Gracias, señor...- Dijo Luka con un suspiro de alivio. Miró a la multitud.- Thank you...Los quiero!

Así pasaron una a una las críticas de los jueces. Que Kaito había desafinado en una parte y el baile de todo no se complementaba con la canción. Que los Kasane estuvieron más pendientes delbaile que de la canción. Que Momo y Defoko habían hecho una conexión muy profunda, pero aún así no dejaron la sensación que Akiakane esperaba. Que Mizki desafinó en una parte, pero el resto perfecto.

-Y ahora, llegó el momento de la eliminación! Los jueces deberán de escoger a 6 cantantes para que no califiquen al premio. ¿Tienen su veredicto?

Hachi le pasó una hoja de papel. Ahí estaba la lista de los eliminados.

-Y los eliminados son...Mizki, Kaito, Ted y Teto y Momo con Defoko!

Mizki sólo se limitó a suspirar con depresión. Kaito no mostró rastro alguno de depresión. Pero apenas salió del escenario comenzó a pelear contra él mismo. Ted y Teto se abrazaron para que no vieran sus rostros llenos de lágrimas. Pero Ted se animó al ver que Ai, su prometida, lo esperaba tras bambalinas. Ella era una chica de cabello calipso atado en dos colitas y ojos violeta. Vestía una chaqueta de cuero negra, una camiseta blanca de manga tres cuartos con escote, falda corta y marrón, calzas negras y botas blancas.

-Buen trabajo, Ted. Te esforzaste.- Le dijo ella antes de abrazar a Ted por el cuello y besarllo suevamente mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello.

-Gracias, Ai.- Dijo Ted. Miró a Defoko y Momo. Defoko quería golpear algo con mucha rabia y Momo lloraba.

-Demonios! Malditos jueces, los voy a asesinar el próximo año si no me dan el premio!- Defoko al fin encontró a qué golpear (mejor dicho a quién) y comenzó a propinarle palizas directas en la cara a Kaito.

-Tanto que nos esforzamos...- Dijo Momo con un sollozo. Teto y ella se abrazaron llorando.

El presentador continuó hablando.

-Ahora solo quedan 5! Los jueces van a eliminar a dos más.

Los jueces decidieron rápido. Akiakane se paró en medio del escenario.

-Buenas noches a todos. Quisiera anunciar que los eliminados son los gemelos Rin y Len Kagamine.

Ni bien mencionaron sus nombres, los Kagamine se echaron a llorar uno en los brazos del otro. Len le acariciaba el cabello a Rin, que lloraba como si fuera el dolor de su vida. Los Kagamine se fueron del escenario, llorando.

-Cálmate, Rin...la oportunidad vendrá el próximo año...

-No! Siempre perdemos por algo, Len...

-Pero si ganamos hace 3 años...

-Y eso no importa!

-Ahora los jueces harán el veredicto final! ¿Ya tienen el veredicto?- Dijo el presentador.

Gakupo asintió y le pasó la hoja con el veredicto.

-Y la ganadora del premio Vocaloid del año 2010 es...!

* * *

**_Chan, Chan Chan! XD_**

**_Bueno, Ai es mi personaje. NO ES COPIA DE MIKU. _**

**_La iba a estrenar en otro fic, pero me dio flojera terminarlo y...no lo estrene nunca XD_**

**_Akiakane es una cantante del Nico Nico Chorus. Canta muy bien!_**

**_Los aspectos de Hachi y Wowaka son inventados por mi. El de Akiakane no. Las adaptaciones son mias, cantables y utilizables para fandub. Las pueden usar siempre y cuando den crédito a magdety._**

**_Disclaimer (aunque ya sea muy tarde): Vocaloid y sus personajes NO me pertenecen ni lo harán. Tampoco Hachi ni Wowaka ni Akiakane._**


End file.
